Daughter of Stars and Stones
by Ingvild-S
Summary: This is a continuation of "An Unexpected Visit". Kíliel is the young daughter of the dwarf Kíli and the elf Tauriel. This is the story of how she grows up to become the future queen. There will be a lot of drama, stubborn dwarves, and a love triangle between Kiliel, Kiliel's betrothed Thekk, and the elf Kiliel has always dreamed about; Legolas!
1. The Hair Pin

He was here.

She ran through the corridors, over the bridge and past the grand halls of the underground city. Many of its inhabitants looked after her with surprise as she passed them hastily on the pathways. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest as she breathed harder of the effort, but her eagerness was high and the adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her uncontrollable and tangled hair flew behind her, as did her dress, and she felt like she was flying through the halls surrounded by stone.

He had actually come, like she had dreamed of for so many years.

Her grin was wide as she came to an abrupt stop at the last corner to the Throne Hall, right behind the archway. Her chest heaved as she fought for her breath to come calmly. It was not easy. Suddenly she heard voices echoed, and her breathing came to a sharp stop. She needed to know if it truly was him. She held her breath as she leaned against the cold stone and listened to whomever was in the throne hall just around the corner from where she stood. She heard the footsteps of two echo through the hall.

«It is a pleasure to see you again, Nín gwador.» It was the voice of her mother. The girl stood quietly, hidden behind the corner, waiting for him to answer. She so yearned to hear his voice.

«Yes, it is good to be back. I have missed you.» The girl's breath caught in her throat as she heard the deep voice of a man. «I regret it's been so long. Will you forgive me? Too much is going on for me to explain to you now. I've been north, in the pursuit of a ranger. That is all I can say.»

The young girl grinned widely as she listened, not caring for his words, only the sound of his voice. It was as if he had come from a distant dream, and he would take her on adventures, far away from these halls where she had spent her entire life. That always happened in her dreams.

«But tell me now, how are you, Tauriel? I want to hear all about your life since last we met. And how is the little one?» The man talked enthusiastically. It was clear he enjoyed spending time with her mother. And at the mention of «the little one» her eyes went wide and she stopped breathing. She knew it was her he meant. She bit her lip. She knew it was a terribly bad manner to eavesdrop, but she cared not. All she wanted was to listen to him, to Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood, whom she hadn't seen for many years, but always dreamed of.

Tauriel spoke then: «I am well and happy with Kíli. I have adjusted to the life in this kingdom and I see the value of living under the mountain, more so than I could possibly have imagined I would. He has made me a home here as he promised. As for Kíliel…,» her mother stopped, and Kíliel's excitement died suddenly. The tone of her mother's voice had been concerned, and it kept echoing her name throughout the hall. It was a sad sound.

«It is difficult. She is beautiful and clever, and I am of course so very proud of her, but I fear we are not prepared for raising her. I love my daughter with all my heart, I could not have asked for a more special child, but I fear that will be our downfall. She is young, only twenty-seven years old, but so much more mature than any elf at that age, and yet not as mature as a dwarf would have been. Kíli and I… we do not properly comprehend the changes in her, and I do not know what to expect.» Tauriel sighed, as did Kíliel, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. She put her arms around her knees and hid her face against them.

She knew this already. She had listened to her parents talk of it many times, especially over the last year. It filled her with a cold darkness. She was afraid, and she felt so alone in it all sometimes. As her mother said; they did not understand her. Who could understand? She was different, and it scared her parents. She knew it.

The coldness in her was blown away by a soft laugh. It came from Legolas. «Oh, Tauriel. Once you would fight orcs with joy and excitement, I would never have thought you to lose your spirit over anything, least not the thought of your daughter growing up. You sound like a true mother. Do not fear, for she will grown to be as beautiful and sharp as you. Even as a babe she was full of spirit, have you already forgotten?» Kíliel felt calmness come over her from the words. Legolas understood, of course he did.

«You are right, of course, my friend. I love her so much, and I fear I will do something wrong. Remember I never had a mother; I do not know what a mother does. Luckily I have Dís to help me. She is a remarkable dwarf, and a loving grandmother to Kíliel.» Legolas' soft laugh echoed in the hall again. He must have liked her mother's enthusiasm. «Oh, Legolas, I am so happy here. Almost everyone of the people have accepted me, even some of the most stubborn council members. And Thorin is… so full of love. Right from the start it was so clear how much she meant to him. He is even teaching her the harp.»

It was true, and Kíliel loved the sessions with her grandfather. He was strict, but patient with her, and if she made a mistake he would not scowl or punish her, rather urge her to try again and improve her skill. She was taking to the harp, and lately it was all she could do to calm herself during her moments of fright and uncertainty. She had a restlessness in her, one her mother had told her she had when she was the same age, yet Kíliel could sit calmly with the harp for hours without getting anxious. It felt right to her, like all the world would quiet down and listen to her when she played.

«Once I would never have dared to dream of this easy happiness we have here. It serves me right to worry over something so unproblematic and inevitable. I only wish you would come and stay with us.» Tauriel spoke, her voice almost pleading.

«You know I cannot, though it would've calmed me to stay here a while. Maybe I shall, but I cannot promise anything. There is much stirring in the world these days, and I must also return to my kingdom. Father expects me back this month.» There was a pause. «And you needn't worry, he does not know anything about you or your daughter. I have made sure of it. Though how much longer we can keep him in the dark I do not know.»

Kíliel exhaled, her heart filled with eagerness to speak with him, but it could not be now. They should not know she had been listening. She might be young, but as much she understood. Adults never wanted her to listen to their conversations when they spoke of their important matters. She did not care for their matters anyway, though they would not listen when she tried to explain.

At that exact moment she heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she shrank, knowing she had been caught. This was bad.

«Lady Kíliel.» She turned slowly around to face he who had caught her. There stood her uncle, Fíli, his crooked smile and raised eyebrow indicated his surprise and amusement. «What are you hiding out here from, lass?» He laid a big hand on her shoulder as he spoke, and looked around to see whom she might be hiding from.

«Nothing,» she said quietly and looked away. Her heart was beating hard, for surely they would have heard them by now. And she was right.

«Who's there?» Tauriel's voice bore throughout the hall, and Fíli dragged Kíliel along around the corner, through the archway to face her mother and their visitor. She stood eyeing the black, tiled floor. Her little face was clearly reflected in the floor, and Kíliel could see the red burn in her cheek as she stood before Legolas and her mother. She would not meet his gaze. It was all wrong.

«Good day, Tauriel. Welcome back, Legolas,» Fíli greeted them, and nodded friendly to Legolas who returned the gesture.

«Fíli, and… Kíliel! What are you two doing here?» Tauriel did not sound cross or worried. Her voice was gleeful, as she was only surprised.

Kíliel still refused to look up, even partly hidden behind her uncle she felt exposed to the sharp eyes of Legolas. She had yearned to be in his presence all day, and now that it happened she felt small and frightened, like he could see straight through her, like he could see that she had dreamed about him for so long.

«I found the little lass hiding behind the archway. I do not know how long she's been standing there, but I'm sure it was only curiosity. Me and my brother, we were just the same at her age.» Fíli laughed and squeezed her shoulder lightly, as if saying it was no big offense, and she needn't fear for punishment. Though they would never really punish her for anything. She was a fairly well behaved girl, though Fíli thought she acted strangely now. She was rarely shy, especially around her family. So Legolas must have been the reason for her silence and clinging to his tunic. She was small, reaching barely above his waist, so hiding behind him was no hard task.

Fíli tried to push her forward. There was no reason to hide from friendly faces, for Legolas was no enemy of theirs. «Come now. Will you not welcome Legolas into our kingdom, little princess?»

«Darling, Kíliel,» Tauriel began, her voice had the soft, motherly tone to it. Kíliel rose her gaze quickly to see the warm face of her mother smile at her. She held out her arm out, urging Kíliel to come to her, still the girl hesitated, and stared at the floor again.

Tauriel looked at Legolas with a surprised expression. «I do not know what has come over her. She is usually so friendly.»

But Legolas simply smiled and shrugged. «She has not seen me for many years, let's not blame the girl. I would not expect her to recognize me.» His voice was kind as he carefully eyed Kíliel, though he kept his distance. He was curious as well, but saw that the girl was like a frightened animal, and knew that she would not forgive him if he made the first advance.

The last time he had seen her was five years after her birth, twenty-two years ago. She had been but a little babe at the time, though running and talking and singing, he could not believe that she would recognize him.

«I do recognize you,» Kíliel suddenly muttered into Fíli's tunic, as if answering his thought, and all eyes turned to her.

«Do you, now?» Legolas said, and sat down on his left knee to match her height.

Kíliel nodded her head stubbornly, her small mouth in a pout and her eyes moving back and forth between the floor and her mother's face. She stole a glance of his fair face, then hid hers in Fíli's clothes. She felt the warmth fill her again, and she breathed shallowly of the excitement.

They laughed at her, but she did not mind for it was the kind of laughter grownups used when they thought she was cute. She knew that much, and she knew how to use it to her advantage.

«Well, I remember you, Princess Kíliel. And am I correct in saying that it is your birthday today?» Legolas coaxed her, to try and make her warm to him, knowing little of what was actually going on inside her head.

«You are, Prince… Legolas,» Kíliel slowly murmured, and speaking his name made her shiver slightly. She smiled cleverly. They all laughed again.

«Well then, I want you to have this, because I have no other gift to offer you, and I owe you nothing less.» He pulled out of his pocket a little silver hair pin with tiny branches and red leaves expanding from the top. It had rubies at the center of each leaf and it shone beautifully in the morning light. He held it out for her to take. «It belonged to my mother, so take great care of it.»

Kíliel gasped and met his gaze suddenly, to make sure it was truly given to her. Then she reached out her arm and took carefully the pin out of his hand. Her fingers touched his palm as she took it, and again she felt the warmth spread within her. She smiled and looked down on the thing that filled her hand, but had been so small in his. It was heavy and she knew the importance that filled it.

She looked at Legolas again and then bowed deeply, like her father had taught her. «Thank you, my prince. Will you put it on?» She asked eagerly and turned her back to him.

Legolas smiled and tilted his head slightly. He was surprised at this sudden change.

Tauriel laughed and walked to embrace her daughter. «I am sure we can do that later, starlight, right now I think we should return to our chambers and prepare for the big feast tonight.»

«It will only take a moment,» Legolas said, and took the pin from Kíliel. With quick and easy hands he untangled her hair best as he could, collected some of the hair hanging loose on either side of her face and fashioned two twisted braids. He fastened them on the back of her head with the pin.

«There you see. Beautiful like the queen you are.» Legolas winked at her, and stood up. Her eyes followed his face all the way, and she would not stop looking at him before her mother whisked her off to ready themselves for the party later that evening.

As Kíliel moved she felt the weight of the pin, but it was securely fastened and stayed in place the entire day and night, even with dancing and constant movement. It was one of the best gifts she had ever received, and only because it was from him, and because he had fashioned her hair in a way he had deemed worthy of a queen.

.

Kíliel laid on her side in the bed and beheld the pin. It had been many years since that day. She remembered every feeling and emotion when he had looked at her.

Forty years had passed.

Yet she felt the warmth fill her every limb at remembering the night. He had been sitting on the table next to her parents as she sat on the opposite side, next to her uncle, and they had talked all night about important, grownup matters that she could not recall. But she had gazed at his eyes the entire night, and every once in a while he had met her gaze, winked at her, and then continued the conversation. She felt a tingle as she thought about it. That gaze of cool, blue eyes and the smile that promised safety and love. It had ended abruptly. He had left the next day, apologizing for his short visit, and he had promised to return in not too long.

She grinned bitterly at the memory, for of course weren't forty years anything to reckon in the long life of an elf, a true elf. Had she only been a true elf, or dwarf. There was nothing good about being half. It was rough and lonely.

When she had first reached adolescence neither her dry-nurse nor her mother had been to any help. Tauriel had kept insisting that it was too early to even begin thinking of the change in her body, yet the dry-nurse, a middle-aged dwarf with warm, red cheeks and soft hands, with the name of Náli, had urged that it was long overdue. Both arguing if she was late or early had not eased her confusion and fear, rather made it worse.

When she had her first bleed, she had tried to keep it to herself, for she felt ashamed of being the center of attention and discussion. It was like they experimented on her and observed her like a rare animal they had to learn more about. They urged her to speak of all that happened to her body and mind, but Kíliel didn't want to speak of any of it. She just wanted the pains in her breasts, the cramps in her stomach, and the stretch marks on her hips to go away.

Once she was nauseous for a whole month, and no one knew what to do about it. They had given her all the herbs and the tonics they could think of, yet nothing had helped. She then learned to stop mentioning any discomfort or pains she felt, as they usually all passed, and did nothing but frighten her mother and cause Náli to examine her body for the thousand time.

It was her fortieth year it had all began, and she had been mortified. With the other adolescent dwarves she felt like a child, changing much later than all of those her own age, and when she finally began to grow she grew taller than most of them in only a year. It had been a problematic time. She had kept mostly to herself, spending the time playing the harp and eating only with her mother and father when she could be spared the official businesses expected of her as a princess.

She felt she was in the way all the time, being everyone's problem, and yet being too important to leave out. She was, after all, future queen of Erebor, and that entailed many hours of lessons she would've been without. Every dull lesson she had to endure, every strict dwarven council-member who would talk for hours about some or other business she had to know about, but was utterly unnecessary and boring. The only lessons she tolerated were those with her uncle, for Fíli was more patient with her and spoke with a passion none of the other teachers did. And of course she treasured the lessons with her grandfather. He would talk about some matter she would have to understand when being a ruler, while she played the harp. Sometimes they would sit for hours without even noticing the time passing.

But always did she dream of Legolas. He lingered in the back of her thoughts, and she found strange comfort in the memory of him, of the night of her birthday, of his eyes. She did not know if it was because he was the only other elf she knew except her mother, or Tauriel's loving words of him when she spoke of her youth, or some other reason. He was always with her.

Kíliel exhaled heavily. She grasped the pin he had given her, stroking the hard, yet delicate metalwork with her fingers. Today was her sixty-seventh birthday, and still she felt just as lost as the young girl eavesdropping, forty years ago. She was the heir, but she knew that many of her people did not support her right; she was misunderstood by both her kin and with no one to understand her feelings; she did not even know if she could reproduce, and therefore secure an heir of her own; and to make matters worse - the only person she had ever loved was an elf she had met twice in her childhood.

She scoffed. How could she be so pathetic and still be the future queen of Erebor?

* * *

><p><strong>Translator: Nín gwador = My brother<strong>


	2. Children Will Be Children

«Mother, must we wait much longer?» Kíliel asked her mother impatiently.

They stood in the Grand Hall in front of the main gate, among the rest of the royals, the council-members and their families. The rest of their people stood about them, scattered throughout the hall. The sun stood just above the plains, and the morning light washed the grand room with warm, yellow light.

There was murmuring and low talking all around the hall, for they had been waiting for over an hour and even the most patient dwarves thought they had waited long enough. Though proud and loyal, dwarves did not like to be kept waiting even by their dearest friends.

«We have been standing here for so long now,» Kíliel continued to urge her mother, and pulled her sleeve restlessly. She was uncomfortable, wearing shoes and clothes that were too tight and too formal for any normal visit from their kin. She knew there was something special about this day, but it made her feet ache no less to run away from this place. Kíliel did not enjoy standing still for too long.

«Kíliel, you are thirty-three, and no longer a child. You have to learn to be patient.» Tauriel said, her voice just stern enough for Kíliel to press her lips together and straighten her back as she stood beside her mother and father. Thorin stood right before them, his gaze patient, yet brooding. Kíliel had expected him to turn around and smile at her as he always did when she was being impatient, but not today. She felt uneasy because of it. Beside him to the right stood her uncle Fíli, and on the left her father and then herself and her mother.

«What do you think keeps them?» Fíli asked Thorin, who mumbled something in reply that Kíliel could not make out. She was restless, her fingers tingling with a strange feeling. Something was not right, and everyone around her knew it. But why would no one speak of it?

Kíliel looked at her mother who had an unusually hard expression, her lips pressed together and eyes locked on the gate. The hand holding Kíliel's was grasping a little bit too hard, but the girl dared not speak of it. Instead she eyed her father who stood at the other side of her, and he met her gaze with soft eyes.

«They will be here any minute now.» Kíli smiled and put a hand around his daughter's shoulders. His gaze was kind, yet there was something different about his eyes. Kíliel thought it had something to do with what she had heard earlier that morning.

She had been roused of her sleep by the sound of angry voices in the next chamber. She was instantly worried, for this was no usual sound to her ears. Her parents were arguing, something Kíliel had never heard before. Crawling out of bed, she tiptoed over the floor to stand by the door. She wasn't afraid, more curious as to what could cause this.

She heard her mother's voice clear and sharp as glass through the wooden door. «That is not the elven way! You cannot expect me to allow this.»

Her father answered, his voice more controlled, though sad: «We are not in Mirkwood, Tauriel, and the elven way is much different from the dwarvish. He is the King, we must obey his command, that is the law.»

«Do you mean that we should only stand by and let them do it? I cannot do that, Kíli, not without betraying myself.» Her voice was so full of pain, Kíliel felt it like a cut to her skin.

«I know, my love. But please, can you trust me for now? I will not let them do anything without our consent, but you have to consider the possibility.» Kíli spoke softly, trying to calm his wife of her troubles. Kíliel wondered what it was all about, what could've made her mother react in this way? She was usually so warm and kind.

«Kíli, she is our daughter, even if she is their heir, they cannot do with her as they please. You could have given me a lifetime to decide, my answer would be the same. I do not allow it!» Tauriel's voice was so full of despair, Kíliel was afraid her mother was crying, but opening the door barely she saw them embracing. Tauriel sat on her dressing chair, her face contorted with worry and fear. Kíli stood behind, with his arms securely around her, soothing his wife, whispering softly in her ear. «I know, my love, but there is a limit to my favor with Thorin. For now we must wait and see what he chooses to do.»

And now they stood waiting for some guests to arrive. Kíliel didn't truly understand the conversation she'd overheard this morning, and the sudden news of the arrival of new dwarves made her uneasy. She understood it had something to do with her, but when they had come to prepare her for the gathering they hadn't spoken about it, and she bit her lip not to ask. She was often eavesdropping on their conversations, but she had learned early that they did not appreciate hearing about it after. So she had kept her silence and done as they had asked.

«Who are coming again, father?» She asked, her voice as quiet as she could manage. She wanted to show her mother that she could behave, and knowing she was upset about something made it so much more important not to bother her further.

Kíli was silent for a moment before he answered. «My cousin and his family are coming from the Blue Mountains to stay with us for a while.» He smiled at her reassuringly. «They are our kin, so I expect you to be on your best behavior.»

«Am I not always?» she said teasingly and raised her head to look majestic, even if she still was much smaller than him. Kíli smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

His smile stiffened as he looked at Tauriel, and took her hand behind their daughters back. Tauriel didn't meet his gaze, but squeezed his hand, and Kíli felt the nerves as her hand shook lightly. He exhaled heavily, feeling the weight of it all on his shoulders.

At that moment the welcoming horn was blown, echoing throughout the mountain, and excited chatter rose among the people of Erebor. Their guests had arrived and their wait was over. It was not unusual with royal visits in the mountain, but they were nevertheless appropriately welcomed by the King and all his people.

It was a small party, with scarcely twenty guards on ponies, bearing arms and armor of Ered Luin, and amongst them came two carriages. They came to a stop and out of the first one came a great dwarf, followed by his family. He laughed as he stepped out and walked towards Thorin, his arms extended, and he roared. «By my beard; Thorin Oakenshield!» His voice echoed through the hall with his laughter.

Thorin moved to welcome him, and Fíli, Kíliel and her parents were not far behind.

«Welcome Dárin, son of Fárin, to Erebor!» Thorin greeted his kin, putting his hands on his shoulders, both of their laughters echoed. Fárin was Thorin's own cousin, who had passed away on a boar hunt many winters ago. Fárin was the first son of Freer who, again, was the son of Fror, Thror's second brother. They had shared their living quarters in Ered Luin, though had not seen each other since the quest for Erebor took place. The reunion was long anticipated.

Dárin bowed his head in respect for his king, his grin replaced by a humble smile. «I was honored by the invitation. I hope we will do good business together, my King.» He was just as big as Thorin, though younger, with long brown hair, and a beard with detailed and bejeweled braids. He bore the signature blue coat and cape of Ered Luin.

Kíliel noticed her mother's grasp harden on her hand. She felt Tauriel's nerves as a grip around her throat, so strong were her mother's feelings transferring to her. It made her no less uneasy, and she racked her brain to think of some reason her mother would fear this dwarf coming to visit them. She could think of none. It made no sense to her.

Dárin moved from Thorin to greet his cousins, Fíli and Kíli. They all embraced, laughing and clapped each other's backs like they were all young lads again. Kíliel knew they had lived together in the Blue Mountains when they were young, so it was perhaps not so strange.

Lastly Dárin came to Tauriel, who stood stiff, her mouth pressed to a line. She had laid her arms securely around her daughter's shoulders. Dárin looked at Tauriel, his gaze somewhat cautious, then he smiled widely and took her hand. He kissed it and spoke warmly: «Lady Tauriel, I am honored to finally meet you. Your legendary marriage with my cousin is much spoken of and rumors of your beauty is widely spread amongst our people.»

Kíliel turned to see her mother's expression at the grand words. Tauriel managed an honored smile and a soft bow of her head, and replied: «I am flattered by your kind words, my lord. It is good to have you with us.»

Dárin seemed pleased with her respond and nodded his head respectfully. Then he laid his eyes on Kíliel and he laughed delighted. «Now, is this the little lass I've heard so much about?»

«I'm Kíliel, at your service, my lord,» she said and bowed for the dwarf, just as she'd learned from her uncle. Dárin clapped his hands and bowed down to her level. His face was kind, though Kíliel couldn't help but feel the emotions of her mother mother through her hands that were still laid on Kíliel's shoulders. Tauriel was truly nervous.

«Well, aren't you a special, little lady? Not much older than my own son, I am told.» The dwarf leaned his hands on his hips as he straightened his back and looked at her with a clever smile. He then called: «Thekk! Come here, son!» and from amongst the dwarven travel party came a boy running to his father's voice.

He had wild, curly brown hair like his father, his eyes full of mischief and curiosity. He was wearing a similar coat to his father's, only smaller and dirtier. He was but an inch taller than Kíliel, as he stood in front of her.

«Thekk, m'lady, at your service.» He said and bowed before her, though the movement was rushed and without precision. The boy spoke through his nose, and Kíliel didn't much care for his attitude either.

«I'm Kíliel. I'm pleased to welcome you to our home.» She said, though her expression was skeptical as she eyed this boy she undoubtedly would have to make friends with. Kíliel knew the importance of welcoming their guests properly, especially since they were their own kin. And she knew her grandfather, uncle and parents would expect her to be on her best behavior. She exhaled at the thought of entertaining this shaggy boy.

«Strange-looking, aren't 'ya? What's wrong with 'cha ear?» Thekk suddenly exclaimed, then leaned in and touched the end of her left ear. Kíliel tried to back away from him, but was caught by her mother's legs as Tauriel stood right behind her. She didn't want him to touch her, with fingers covered in dried mud and other dirts.

«I think that's enough for the greetings. I'm sure all would like to settle down and ready themselves before the feast.» Tauriel suggested and dragged Kíliel with her, towards Kíli, away from Dárin and his son. She took his arm as he was in the midst of greeting Dárin's wife, who was carrying a young babe. It was only the four of them that had come, and it surprised Kíliel. Always when they entertained royal dwarves there were usually so many more coming in the companies, but she was honestly glad there were no more like Thekk to meet amongst them.

Éira, mother of Thekk and wife of Dárin was tired and glad of Tauriel's words, for it was not many moons since the birth of her babe. She took Tauriel's arm as they left to show them the chambers made ready for them.

«Let us be friends, and let the lads go about their business.» She whispered, and patted Tauriel's arm. It was like she saw the trouble in her eyes and wanted to help. The elf was surprised, but kept her silence. She dared not speak for fear that she would get angry again. So all she did was smile as she walked, with Kíliel at one side and Éira at the other.

Beside Éira walked Thekk, and Kíliel caught him staring at her many times as they followed them down into the mountain. Kíliel sighed, and wished their visit would be over quickly.

.

It wasn't.

They stayed for weeks, then months, and suddenly, without Kíliel even noticing, they had settled down in the mountain. It bothered her, for Thekk was always taunting and picking on her. He seemed to have no manners of any kind, and would always find an excuse to touch her with his dirty fingers. He would follow her around and take no hint that she wanted to be left alone. Thekk was in every way the worst boy she had ever known, though there weren't many her own age in the mountain.

One day, a year after their arrival, there was supper time in the dining hall for the living quarters of the South Halls, and as Kíliel was eating her stew, minding her own business, Thekk came and sat across from her on the table.

There was no seating arrangements in the dining hall, other than the head table that was reserved for the King and his advisors. Kíliel usually sat in the lower end of the room, with her mother and father, but right now they were somewhere else. It didn't bother her, she liked eating alone. It gave her time to think.

It was then that Thekk came and threw his bowl of stew down on the table so almost all of it spilled over her. Kíliel scoffed and rolled her eyes. There had been little change in her opinion of him over the last year.

«Can I sit 'ere?» He asked, though she wondered why. He had already settled in the seat and was slurping his stew loudly. Kíliel shrugged and pretended not to care while she looked at her bowl and ate quietly.

«What'ca doin'?» Thekk asked with his mouth full and peered at her with his big, brown eyes that grown-up thought were charming. Kíliel looked at him with annoyed eyes, and then lowered her gaze again. She picked at a piece of pork floating in the stew before she ate it and chewed roughly. Her patience with him was wearing thin.

«Not much of a talker, ey?» He grinned and she saw pieces of stew between his teeth. She rolled her eyes again and tried to finish her food so that she would have an excuse to leave. «Ain't gonna be any good, 'ya know, if you're this quiet all the time.» Kíliel's eyes flashed to his. He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

«What do you mean?» She asked finally, as she was having enough of his stupid talk.

«Our marriage, of course! What 'cha think I was talking of?»

Kíliel scoffed and rolled her eyes. «You must be stupid or something. I won't ever marry you!» She laughed and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

«It's not like you have a say in it. They've arranged it. Everyone knows. Now who's stupid?» Kíliel's laugh stuck in her throat and she wrinkled her brows.

«I don't believe you.» She spat at him and was about to get up and leave.

«My father said it. Do you call him a liar?» Thekk suddenly rose, his hands in fists as if he was trying to look intimidating.

«I call you a liar!» Kíliel exclaimed and turned her back to him.

«Fine with me. I wouldn't marry you, anyway. You're not even a real dwarf!» Thekk called after her, and Kíliel froze. No one had ever said that to her, even if she had thought it many times to herself. It was much worse to hear it from the lips of that nasal boy.

She let her bowl fall to floor where it broke into a thousand pieces, then she clenched her fists, turned around, took one step onto the stool she had been sitting on and flew over the table, into Thekk so hard his stool and them both crashed to the floor. She sat on his chest and hit him hard in the face as he fought to get her off him, ripping her shirt. She was lighter and weaker than him and he easily threw her off him after the immediate shock had passed over him. He punched her on the brow and she cried out.

It was quickly stopped, for Fíli, who had been eating at the King's table with some council-men had seen and heard their whole confrontation. He rushed from the table as he heard what Thekk had called Kíliel but it was a big room and it had taken him too long to get over there. Now he grabbed both in the arm and hauled them off each other. «Kíliel! Thekk! Stop this immediately!»

Kíliel stopped fighting the minute she was grabbed by the arm. She had never heard her uncle speak to her with such anger and tears immediately filled her eyes. She hadn't meant to attack Thekk, she had only been so angry. It was all gone now and instead she was filled with fear and pain; fear for what the consequences of her actions would be and pain for the throbbing spot above her eye where he had hit her. Thekk was still angry, but didn't struggle further either. Fíli was much bigger than him and it wasn't like he usually fought with girls, only if they hit him first.

At that moment Thorin and Dárin entered the hall while discussing some matter, and seeing Fíli stand with both children in his grip they were both alarmed. «What's happening here?» Thorin called, his voice demanding with the usual kingly might.

«The young were fighting, my King!» Fíli said, his voice somewhere between harsh and uncertain. He didn't exactly know how to explain to Thorin the reason for their fight, not in such a public place anyway.

«What?» Both Thorin and Dárin exclaimed and looked at the children with disbelieving eyes. Thekk had a bloody nose and a bruise on his cheekbone, while Kíliel had a cut right above her left eye that was staring to swell.

«What is the meaning of this?» Dárin said and took Thekk roughly by the arm, as Fíli let go.

«Kíliel, are you alright?» Thorin sat down on his knee in front of Kíliel and looked at her cut. «It doesn't seem to be too bad an injury, though we should have it checked just to be certain.» He caressed her hair for a moment, then looked at her with kind but worried eyes. Kíliel felt a tear leave her eye as she felt the guilt ache in her belly. Her lips were pressed together as she met his eyes.

«She started it!» Thekk suddenly exclaimed. «I did nothing! I only mentioned us getting married, and she went at me!»

Thorin and Dárin exchanged looks for a moment.

«There might have been more to it than that, my lords,» Fíli suggested, his gaze worried as he eyed Kíliel, and Thorin understood.

«Take your son, Dárin. There's no bad blood to come between us on this day. Children fight, let it be with that,» Thorin spoke determinedly, yet his eyes were worried as he watched his granddaughter.

.

Tauriel was furious at the news. Fíli told them all what he had heard, as they were all gathered in Kíli and Tauriel's chambers. Kíliel sat on her father's lap, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire, yet her body shook of Thekk's hatefull words. They had applied some ointments to her cut, and she could hardly feel it any longer, it was not what pained her. Tauriel stood behind them, her hands anxiously caressing her hair. Thorin sat in Kíli's arm-chair, with Dís and Fíli standing around the table. They were in the living-room of the chambers Kíli had built his wife after their marriage, as was costume for husbands in Erebor.

«I have spoken of my reluctance already. Do you now see what this arrangement have caused? My poor Starlight,» Tauriel said all but the last in an angry tone. She leaned down to kiss Kíliel's head and then turned to Thorin again as he spoke.

«It is not in your place to question my decisions, Tauriel.» Thorin spoke, his voice leveled and toughtful.

«It is in my place when your decissions cause my daughter pain!» Tauriel suddenly snapped, and then lowered her head in instant regret. She touched her hand to her mouth and turned away from Thorin again. Her anger was fierce, and it frightened her. She knew she should control herself, but she could not remain silent after what had happened.

«I could not have foreseen this.» Thorin growled, his voice tired and annoyed. «I would never do anything to cause her suffering.» He rubbed his head and exhaled. He was not pleased with the days happenings any more than her, but they had to act cautiously. The alliance with Dárin was important, for them all, but Tauriel only saw what was best for her daughter.

«You said nothing was decided, you said it would all be cleared before we would let her know!» She snapped through clenched teeth, standing still with her back to him. It was dangerous to oppose the King like she did, but she trusted him, and she had learned how to discuss with him over the years.

«None of us could have known what the boy was to do or say.» Fíli objected. Tauriel looked at him with sad eyes.

«Children say what their parents tell them. Both about the marriage and…,» Tauriel paused and took a deep breath. «How else would the boy have known? He is a child!» Kíliel peered up at her mother over her father's shoulder. Tauriel's eyes were full of concern and sadness as she met her daughter's gaze.

Tears filled Kíliel's eyes, and she buried her face in Kíli's neck. His familiar scent calmed her. He rocked her softly and stroke her wild hair. He was both angry and sad for what had happened, but recognised his need to stay calm to ease his daughter. Nothing was worse than seeing his girl hurt by such hateful words.

«Children speak of many things they do not understand. I'm sure he meant nothing by it.» Fíli tried to ease the tension, but Tauriel looked at him with fire in her eyes as she felt it stir in her again. Dís walked to embrace Tauriel, and the elf leaned towards the dwarf's calming touch, trying to ease the anger in her. The dwarf Tauriel called «mother» always managed to soothe her, only by touch.

«Children will be children, Tauriel. There is nothing we can do about that.» Dís said, patting her arm gently. «But I agree, we cannot let it go on like this. First of all, Kíliel must be told the truth.»

«She is but a child, it is too early…» Tauriel tried to object and turned to the King with a desperate expression, but Thorin nodded in agreement.

«It is time. She is thirty-four, and she must know about her duties and what is expected of her.»

Tauriel exhaled, and walked back to Kíli and their daughter. She took her husband's hand and kissed it. His scent always calmed her, and she needed to be calm. She knew they were all right, though she wasn't sure she was ready for her daughter to grow up. For Tauriel knew that Kíliel would never again be a carefree child once they told her the truth.

«Do what you must, but I do not agree. And the marriage business is definitely not a solved matter,» Tauriel murmured and looked at Thorin with a stubborn gaze. «But not tonight. Too much has happened today.»

«She needs to sleep now, and dream of happier things, before the world turns harsh and hateful.» Kíli spoke softly, though his words were full of spite, as he rocked his child. He felt her breath came heavier as she breathed against his neck and her shaking had all but gone away.

«We will see to it tomorrow, then, but you do understand the importance of her knowing?» Thorin exhaled and rose from the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Tauriel, who nodded without meeting his gaze. Thorin continued with a softer voice: «You might not think it, Tauriel, but I do want your permission to educate her. You are my family, and you are precious to me, all of you.»

Tauriel was not yet used to him speaking of such things, and turned away, full of regret for her angry words. She took Kíliel from Kíli's arms, into her own and walked to the bedroom. The girl was still small for her age, and half the weight because of her elven heritage, so lifting her was no hard task, though she was no longer a babe.

Tauriel exhaled. She remembered how small Kíliel had been once, such a cheerful and happy child she had been. Everything was easier in those early days, when everything seemed perfect with their lives. But nothing was perfect. Nothing could ever be perfect, for their daughter was the future Queen of Erebor.

She closed the door behind her and walked to lay Kíliel in their bed. The girl had her own bed of course, but if this was the last night of her childhood Tauriel wanted to have her near her.

She helped her daughter out of her clothes and into her nightgown, and undressed herself as well. They lay beside each other, Tauriel on her side with her arms around her daughter, caressing her hair carefully and sung a song of the evening star, the light from which Kíliel's nickname originated.

Eventually Tauriel thought Kíliel had fallen asleep, and stopped singing. But Kíliel was still awake and spoke with a quiet voice: «Am I ugly, mother?»

Tauriel was shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes so full of sorrow as she embraced her daughter. But then the anger in her stirred again and she spoke with a stern, though kind voice.

«Listen to me, Kíliel: You are the daughter of stars and stone. You are the only one in the world who has the blood of the dwarves _and_ the elves in her veins. You have the fierceness, the strength and the stubbornness of the dwarves and the beauty, wisdom and pride of the elves running through you.» Tauriel put her hand underneath her daughter's face to make her meet her gaze. She smiled the smile of a proud mother and caressed her cheek. «One day you will be queen of Erebor, the first ever, and you will rule with a just, though firm hand. You are the most important girl in the world, and if anyone tells you differently, then they are not worthy of you!»

«But he is right; I am not a true dwarf.» Kíliel said and a new tear rolled down her cheek.

«Starlight, you do not understand. You are the best of both people. That is worth so much more than just being one or the other. Do not listen to the boy, for he does not understand how special you are. No one should speak to you unless they see you for what you truly are; a beautiful, strong and wise princess of two proud people!» Tauriel kissed her forehead, and held her close.

Kíliel listened to her mother's words and felt her heart lighten, for it was true. She was special, and she decided that she would never forget it.

But who could see her for who she was? Would anyone ever really understand her? The answer appeared instantly in her thoughts; Legolas would. He had done it before, seven years ago, and Kíliel felt calm at the thought of him. One day she would be all grown up, and she would marry Legolas, for he would love her for who she truly was.

Kíliel sighed, full of hope and happiness, and curled up tight against her mother and fell asleep just as Kíli entered the room after having seen the others out. He went to bed and laid next to Kíliel and Tauriel, and embraced his little family. Tauriel kissed him as he hugged them both close to him. She saw the worry in his face and stroke his worried wrinkles with a worried expression. Kíli grasped her hand firmly and smiled reassuringly. Even if his thoughts were heavy with worry for the days to come, he cherished the little moment of happiness now, in the dead of night, when they were all together and their daughter was safe.


	3. Many Lessons

Kíliel sat in a chair at the end of the big table in the Hall of Council. Thorin and Fíli stood at the opposite end, beside the King's Chair, and around them stood the councilmen. There were only ten of them, as Thorin was still working on finding new members that he could trust after their return to Erebor, though it was already thirty-six years ago. No one could accuse a dwarf of hurrying or doing anything too quickly, and as Kíliel sat alone, looking around at all the faces that glanced at her and then continued to discuss and mutter between themselves, she couldn't help but wish they would hurry a little bit. She did not like to wait, and with not knowing what was going to happen she felt ever more uneasy.

It was only yesterday that Thekk, that ugly boy, had insulted her, and she gritted her teeth thinking of it. She was no longer sad, only angry and resentful. The cut on her forehead was swollen, but it did not hurt; it only reminded her of the hateful words.

As promised Thorin and Fíli had taken her here, for her first lesson as an heir. What exactly she was to learn she did not know, and after thirty minutes in the chair, silently watching as she waited for them all to being explain it to her, she felt her patience wearing thin. She heard her mother's voice in her head, telling her to be mature and wait, for that was what grown dwarrowdames did. They waited, while dwarves made decisions.

Kíliel scoffed. When she became queen she would wait for no one, elf or dwarf. The thought of Legolas came to her mind, and she couldn't help but feel a small tingle of resentment for him as well. As everyone else, he kept her waiting for him to come back, and she was tired of waiting.

Thorin, Fíli, Balin and Dwalin, who were also in the council, stood together, their heads low as they spoke of something she could not hear. It was as if they'd forgotten she was there, and Kíliel would not have it. She was the future queen and she wanted their attention.

She rose from the chair, still no one spoke to her, so she climbed up on the table and stomped her feet until the entire room turned as quiet as a dead forge, and all the heads turned to her in surprise. The echo of her feet filled the room, and she put her hands on her hips as she looked straight at her uncle and grandfather.

Thorin had a look of surprised shock, his eyes narrow as he exhaled with exasperation, while Fíli forced back an amused grin, pressing his lips to a narrow line yet his eyes were filled with laughter. He would never tire of her countless unpredictable performances, and he had no doubt she would give the council enough to handle as an heir.

«I am here too! And I want to know what is going on!» Kíliel declared, her voice raised as she had hardly ever done towards her grandfather, Thorin, who was after all the King. Seeing his expression harden, she suddenly regretted her actions, but now she was locked in place, with all eyes on her and with no way to disappear again. Her voice came softer, though stubbornly, as she lowered her head: «I do not want to wait any longer. Speak to me of my duties now, or let me leave.»

At her last words Thorin's eyes turned soft and he walked to lift her from the table. «You should not wait, lass, I'm sorry for making you,» he said as he sat her down on the floor, and caressed her cheek with his big hand. «But that table is a thousand years old, made by my great grandfather.» Thorin looked at her with a stern expression. Kíliel gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. He smiled then and kissed her head before straightening his back and ruffling her hair with his hand. «So promise you will treat it with respect henceforth.»

«I will, I promise!» Kíliel straightened herself and tried to look sincere, pressing her lips together, her cheeks burning with regret.

Fíli smiled, his loving expression calming her as he winked his left eye. Still many of the council men looked at her with sceptical expressions painted on their faces, and she was afraid it might not have been the cleverest thing to do, not when she knew she had to convince and get on the good side with the council members she didn't know so well. Balin and Dwalin already adored her, she knew that, but the other ones, especially the oldest, Altar, frightened her. He was the Leader of the Council. He had cold and hard eyes that never softened no matter how wide she smiled, and she knew he would be the hardest of them to convince.

«My lords,» Thorin then said, his voice was strong and filled the room immediately. He held one hand on Kíliel's shoulder as he spoke. «I have called you here today for I have decided it is time for princess Kíliel to learn about her duties as an heir to the throne of Erebor. As the King's council you will all do your best to teach her and serve her as you have served me.»

Kíliel felt the weight of Thorin's hand as well as his words, and with a dread she realised her life would be very different in the years to come. As each of the members nodded in agreement, some with reluctance she imagined, her education had begun.

.

They spoke long, each of the council members taking time to introduce themselves properly, even though she had known about them all her life.

Balin was the King's first advisor and Keeper of the Books, of the history, laws and details of the people of Erebor. Dwalin was the King's second advisor, and Keeper of the Peace, which meant that he arranged the soldiers within and outside of the kingdom, to keep peace and help if the people needed assistance in solving matters like neighbour quarrels and smaller disputes. Also he was tasked with arranging the soldiers for war, was it to come.

Altar, the oldest in the council and five years Thorin's senior, was Council leader and decided what they would discuss and which matters needed to be brought before the King. Northar, a dry and exceedingly fat dwarf was the Master of Trading, and controlled what went into and out of the Mountain to Dale's markets. He had many dwarves under his management, who would make sure the people had the food and the fabrics they needed, while also managing what gems and stones would be sold to keep the income steady.

Then there was Vit, the Schooling Master, who arranged for the education of young dwarves in Khuzdul and the dwarven customs. Next were Dávi and Levi, the twins, who were the same age as Fíli and as cheerful and worry-free. Dávi was the Master of Healing, and was administrating the Chamber of Healing with a handful of skilled healers. They would treat mining and forging accidents, as well as common sicknesses, and assist with the occasional birth. Levi was the Training Master and would teach the new recruits to the army as well as young dwarves who wished to learn more about defending themselves. Kíliel had already had a few sessions with him, and she was taking to the sword and to archery quite well, with the encouragement of her mother. Thorin and Kíli were more wary of her fighting. They did not see the need, as she would always be protected in the Kingdom, but both Fíli and Tauriel wanted her to know the basics, as «one could never know when one would need to defend oneself.»

At last there was Gloar, who was Master of Mining and Forging, and had dwarves that kept books on what and how much they extracted from the mountain, as well as figuring how far and how deep it was wise to delve, and mapping their progress. He was also keeping books on the forgers in the mountain, to make sure everything they made were registered before being exported.

There were many things to keep and maintain in the Mountain, but with the help of the council Erebor was slowly getting back to its former glory. Gold was flowing in the veins and coins came in from all over Middle Earth for the craft of Erebor.

Kíliel listened to all of this, with her chin in her hand and her elbows resting on the table as she had heard all of that before and more of the dull details were explained to her. She exhaled with a tired expression. She knew it was important, but she had not thought these were the things they had wanted to tell her about being an heir. These details gave her nothing but dread for the future council meetings.

After many hours of explaining the inner works of Erebor and all the important tasks she had to understand the meaning of, the meeting was adjourned and the council departed. Kíliel was left in the chamber with Thorin, Fíli, Balin and Dwalin.

Dwalin grinned at Kíliel's bored expression as she exhaled exasperated and looked at them with pleading eyes. «Do I really need to know all this? I do not see how that helps me to become a better queen.»

«It is the matter of your kingdom,» Thorin said, his voice stern. «Being a good ruler is about knowing all the needs and problems of your people, not just your own.»

«But I thought you would tell me about my responsibilities. Wasn't that what you said last night?» Kíliel looked at Thorin with a down-spirited expression, her eyes big and green, the look he could rarely resist. But today he was not so easily charmed, and he pursed his lips and looked down at her with narrow eyes. She was no longer a child, and he would start treating her like a pupil more than his granddaughter he had so far spoiled with little scolding.

«Knowing about your kingdom is one of your many responsibilities, Kíliel. You are no longer a child and you will have to learn about things you might not like. Even if you are a princess, it does not mean you can always get your way.» Thorin spoke, and Kíliel groaned and hid her face in her hands. Then she straightened her back and looked at her grandfather with a more serious expression.

«I'm sorry. I will try and act more mature, if that is your wish.» The words sounded strange and too cold in the little girl's mouth, making both Thorin and Fíli feel the sadness of her robbed childhood. But she was the future queen, and the sooner she learned the harsh truth, the sooner she would be strong and prepared for the hardship ahead.

«The lass has been very patient today, I'm sure the rest of her education can wait for now. Erebor was not built in a day.» Balin smiled and patted Kíliel's shoulder supportingly. He understood both hers and her uncle's and grandfather's trouble with the change.

«You are right, Balin, it's a beginning.» Fíli winked at Kíliel, and she smiled half-heartedly. She did not want to let down her family by showing her reluctance, but she felt hopeless, and had more questions now than at the beginning of the meeting. And yet she had heard nothing about her marriage with Thekk or why it was arranged. That was what she really wanted to know more about.

«Grandfather?» Kíliel said quietly as they all began to move out of the chamber. Thorin turned and looked at her with a questioning gaze as he laid a hand on her back.

«What is it, lass?» He asked, his voice soft and warm again.

Kíliel fought tears that suddenly pressed on in her eyes as she thought about it all, and she said: «Will you help me practice the harp tonight?» And with this cue tears started to stream down her cheeks, yet she made no sound, so not to attract the attention of the others as they left the chamber.

Thorin stopped and without saying a word he crouched down and lifted her into his strong, protective arms. As she continued to sob silently against his neck he carried her down through the halls of Erebor, until they eventually came to his chamber.

He ordered some food to be brought to them by the guards outside his chambers, and then he carried her inside and shut the door behind them. Kíliel didn't cry anymore, she only felt sadness that she could not be as mature as he expected her to be. She walked to sit by Thorin's big harp and did not look at her grandfather.

Thorin had expanded his chambers, at the same time that Kíli had made the living quarters for his little family, and the first chamber was now a sitting room, with lounges covered with blankets and pillows, as well as a leaning chair before the fire. Beside the hearth stood a stool and the big harp that belonged to Thorin. Kíliel's arms were yet too short to reach all the strings, so she had the little harp she had practiced with since she was twenty years old. That was fourteen years ago.

She plucked some of the strings, and turned the handles to make the sound right. They would shift some from each time she played, which was growing farther and farther apart, for she spent much of her time with her mother and dry-nurse, learning about both of her cultures and languages. She was almost fluent in Khuzdul, but she struggled with Sindarin. She rarely ever spoke it outside her lessons, though she tried to use Khuzdul every time she had a chance, Fíli was especially helpful with that. But Thorin was the only who had patience to teach her the harp, and she was sad she had neglected her time with him. She treasured the lessons so, for he was always calm and would teach her while they talked about this and that, and the hours would seem like minutes.

Now he was silent, as he got the fire going in the hearth and sat down in the leaning chair in front of it. He did not look at her, which made her uneasy and restless. The feel of guilt for her actions, both about climbing the table and not paying attention in the council meeting, burned in her cheeks. Kíliel exhaled and settled with the harp on her knee. She opened her mouth and spoke with an insincere easiness: «What should I play, grandfather?»

«I know the meeting was not what you had expected.» It was as if he had not heard her, and she pressed her lips together at his stern expression. Tears filled her eyes again, but she was too stubborn to let them fall this time.

«I'm sorry I did not behave,» she muttered and plucked another string to hear the perfect tone ring through the chamber.

«I do not know what I expected.» Thorin growled, but he was mad at himself and not at her, though Kíliel did not understand. He was angry that he had not explained to her long ago the duties of her position, angry he treated her as a child, when she needed to be taken seriously. He could not expect her to behave like an adult if he did not treat her like one, and the transition had to be made easier for her. He shouldn't have expected her to have matured over-night. He loved the girl so dearly, and he realised it would be hard, especially on him to make this change. But it was time.

Kíliel did not hear this inner dialogue, and the thought of her failure filled her with a bitter anger. A tear released from her eye and she bit her teeth together as she continued to test the strings. She let her hand flow over several of the strings, and the sound pierced her hardening facade.

«I understand I must be a disappointment,» she spoke, her voice hard yet quivering slightly. «Thekk was right, I am no dwarf. I'm not worthy of being and heir to the throne of Erebor.» Her vision blurred as tears continued to fill her eyes, and she pressed her mouth shut with a bitter anger.

At that Thorin turned abruptly to her, his gaze hard. He rose from the chair, sat down in front of her and took her roughly by the shoulders. «Look at me, Kíliel!» He demanded, and Kíliel could do nothing but meet his gaze when he spoke with the voice of the King.

«Never shall you say such a thing. I am sorry, I misjudged you, a mistake I will not make again. But it is my mistake, not yours.» He caressed her cheek and his gaze softened. «You are the future of Erebor, and at knowing that I am glad, for with you as its queen our people will thrive. You are strong, clever and too stubborn for your own good, all these traits a good dwarf possesses. For you are a dwarf, as well as you are an elf, and take strength from that knowledge. To know your own weaknesses makes you even stronger, but do not for a second trust the words of that boy. He does not know you as I do. You are a true daughter of Durin; you are my granddaughter. Do you hear me?»

Thorin dried some of her tears with his thumb, and Kíliel smiled and nodded faintly. «That is what mother said. But can I be both a dwarf and an elf at the same time? I cannot see how.»

«I believe you can,» Thorin said, his voice warm and kind. «If you use your head and respect the potential that slumbers within you. I am not sure when, but I do believe you will find your true powers, and it will show your worth to the world. Do not doubt it, lass, for you are special and you have the love of your family. There is no bigger blessing.»

Kíliel smiled and threw her arms around Thorin's big neck, though her hands barely met behind his head. She hid her face in his tunic, drying her last tears on the rough material. His warm and familiar scent calmed her racing heart.

Thorin chuckled and hugged her to him, taking care not to squeeze too hard. She was still rather small and fragile. He let her go after a moment, and ruffled her hair with his big hand as he always did.

«That is the last I want to hear about it. Now play me something beautiful!» Thorin said encouragingly, and flashed his crooked smile that always told Kíliel everything would be all right.

She giggled and settled on the stool again. As Thorin sat down in his leaning chair, she stroke her fingers over the strings. While Kíliel worked both hands on the harp a cheerful melody began to fill the chamber. It was a dwarven supper song, sung before the meals of special occasions to honour the cook and the good company. It was a song all dwarves associated with friends and good food, and it would instantly cheer even the most grumpy dwarf on a washing day.

This was the song she played, for she needed her spirit to stay up as she asked Thorin about the one thing she needed to know: «Why must I marry Thekk?» Her eyes stayed on the harp and the strings she played, mostly because she was afraid of his answer. In truth she needed little focus to play that song; she knew it by heart and her fingers danced as by their own will.

Thorin gazed at her for a moment before clearing his throat and straightening himself in the chair. It was a difficult question for him to explain, for he did not know if she would understand, but that was when he made the decision.

«I will tell you the truth, because you need to know this. I also need to know that I can speak to you as an adult, even if I know it is cruel of me to expect you to be grown up already. But for now I will treat you like the heir you are, with the respect you deserve.» Thorin said and looked at her with anticipating eyes, his expression serious and kingly. «That means that you will have to hear me out without interrupting, for remember, Kíliel, I am not only your grandfather, but also your King.»

Kíliel gazed at him quickly before returning her eyes to the harp, and tried to hide the little smile that grew on her lips. She was glad he would treat her like an adult, for she treasured the opportunity to show him her worth, to make him proud. So she nodded determined and waited for him to continue.

Thorin exhaled, leaned back in the chair and began talking: «You know that our people spent two hundred years in exile in the Blue Mountains, which were hard years for all. Few of our people are as lucky as you to be born in Erebor. Their labour was long, and they look to me, their King, for they trust little else, and many fear that we will once again lose the Mountain.» Thorin's voice was grave as he spoke, his eyes watching the fire as the memories washed over him. «That is why the King must always have the favour of the people and work to maintain it. A fair and good ruler is the difference between a united, thriving people and the ruin of a once great kingdom.»

Kíliel felt her heartbeat quicken, even as she continued playing, for she understood the importance of his words. She thought she could understand in which direction this was going, and she was nervous for what she would hear.

«Had it not been for my father and grandfather's lessons I would not have been prepared to keep our people united through the exile. It was a hard labour, for a people without a land of their own is hardly a people at all. Both my sister and I worked hard to keep the spirit of the people when all hope was lost.» Thorin's voice grew graver and his eyes darker as he spoke of this, and Kíliel imagined what he saw in the flames before him. She had heard tales of the years in exile, but she did not fully comprehend their struggle. She had only ever known the Mountain, and even dreamed of a life somewhere else, away from these halls of stone.

«That is why our laws are so important to us; without them we wouldn't have survived the exile and been able to return as a united people. That was the reason it was such a hard task for me to arrange your parents' marriage. The councilmen are strict, because they know how important it is that we keep our laws so that we can rebuild our kingdom. That is also why they ushered a new law, granting you the right as an heir, keeping the bloodline of the Kings. As you know, never before have a queen ruled Erebor alone, and so such is the term for your given right; you must marry a dwarf of royal blood and mother his children. Only then can you assume the throne beside your husband, who will be King, and you will be his Queen.»

Kíliel's hands froze suddenly, cutting off the music abruptly. A lonely note lingered in the air between them, as she looked at Thorin with disbelieving eyes. He met her gaze with a hard expression, testing her to see her reaction. Kíliel kept her mouth closed, her lips a narrow line to keep from exploding. Yet her hands shook for the rage in her chest. When Thorin did not speak for a moment, she opened her mouth.

«So I will not be the ruler, then?» Her voice was low and powerless. «Thekk will be. He will be King, and I will be nothing.»

«You are the heir, Kíliel, and everyone knows it. As the Queen of Erebor and direct descendant of Durin you will be revered.» Kíliel heard him speak, but knew his words were for her comfort only. They had no meaning.

«And I will only have respect if I earn it, because I am not a real dwarf,» she breathed, making sense of all the conversations she'd overheard from her parents and of Thekk's words. She felt cheated, for this was not what they had told her. From as far back as she could remember they had called her an heir, 'the future queen' had they said. It was all a lie. «That's why they want me to marry a dwarf, is it not? Because they need to ensure the rule of the dwarves. They won't risk me marrying an elf.» Kíliel closed her eyes for a moment, realising the truth of her own words. She would never marry Legolas, unless she would give up her right as queen.

«It is.» Thorin answered after a moment of silence, and lowered his eyes.

He had not intended to tell her quite as much, but she had guessed more than he had thought she would. Maybe he did underestimate her maturity. With her mixed blood it was hard to determine exactly how quickly she would mature, though expecting her to grow slower than dwarves she would not yet be in her teens. Maybe they were wrong. She had clearly understood everything he had said on a deeper level than anticipated.

«And that is why it is crucial that you do win the favour of the people if you wish to be their queen one day. I will not say it will be easy, and it is not fair, but that is the way it is. Had you been born a male it would probably have been easier, but this is the card you've been dealt, and you need to decide what you will do with it.» He had never before spoken to her with such brutal honesty, and Thorin felt the dread fill his chest, as her expression grew more angry and sad as he spoke. It was a cruel world and it was wrong to demand all this of her, but these were the rules and terms of the council, and he had accepted if not for the cost of their loyalty.

«Who will be heir if I choose not to?» Kíliel suddenly asked, her expression confused and angry. She knew the answer before Thorin spoke. «Thekk,» she mumbled and lowered her gaze.

Thorin nodded and exhaled heavily. He liked it as little as she did.

«That is why he and his family moved here. Whatever happened he would still become King.» She could barely breathe. The words were almost inaudible, though most for her own part, not Thorin's. She needed to hear it out loud, hear the truth they had kept from her through all these years.

Kíliel stood up suddenly, and the harp crashed to the floor. It had no importance, nothing had. All that mattered was the fact that her parents, though claiming to keep her best interest in mind, had lied to her for as long as she could remember.

«The union was decided from the day he was born, though none of us thought it would hold. It was only an agreement. I had thought the councilmen would change their minds at seeing you grow and become the strong minded dwarf-lass that you are.» Thorin spoke, trying to calm her down.

«I am no dwarf,» she breathed, and she met his gaze with angry though determined eyes. «I'm a dwelf, and I do not care what the councilmen think; I will be the greatest queen Erebor has ever seen, with or without a King by my side.» Kíliel hissed and stormed out of the chamber, through the door and slammed it shut behind her before Thorin could stop her.

The anger boiled in her blood and she ran out of the royal quarters, through the Hall of the Kings, and further up through the mountain. She would not speak to anyone, she was afraid of what she would say if they asked her.

For the people of Erebor it was not unusual to see the princess run past them, and none stopped her as she came closer and closer to the Main Hall and the gates leading out of the Mountain. She ran on adrenaline and anger, her intentions were not clear to her. She only ran.

As she came to the Quarters of the Guards, the chamber before the Main Hall, she finally stopped and gazed around. What would she do now? It was not like she could run any further, she could not run away. That would only prove how immature unworthy she was as heir.

She exhaled and walked through the quarter, towards the training area behind the Captains chambers, and she suddenly heard noises coming from there. Peeking around the corner she saw not guards training, but children her own age, and amongst them she saw the unruled waves of brown hair that could only belong to one ugly boy; Thekk.

Kíliel felt the cut on her forehead sting as she remembered the day before, and she exhaled. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of another fight, but maybe she could challenge him in other ways. She gathered her strength and confidence as she rounded the corner and walked towards the sparring dwarves of her own age.

They were fighting with wooden sticks as swords and spears, sparring two and two, and then switching partners as each session was ended with a stick in the belly or to one's neck. She saw Thekk move with a stick as naturally as if it was a part of his own arm, which was what Fíli always tried to teach her. She still couldn't make the movements quite as natural, and seeing Thekk mastering it with such ease made her cheeks burn with newfound anger and resentment.

At seeing her approach they all stopped suddenly and stood staring with distrusting eyes. Kíliel felt the grip of her nerves around her throat. She rarely ever spoke to any of the children her own age, as her mother had been cautious about it, afraid they would not take to her and hurt her out of fear or spite. Kíliel did not blame them, but their suspicious gazes made her second guess her decision. They spent much of their time together, the little group, and would avoid her at any cost. Of course had Thekk blended with them perfectly. It made her grind her teeth with envy.

«Well, isn't it the little princess honouring us with her presence?» Aín, the tallest and oldest of the little group mocked and crossed his arms over his chest as she approached. He was the grandson of Altar, the council leader, and shared his grandfather's dislike for her.

«I've only come to train,» she said, her voice failing as she met Thekk's clever grin. His nose was slightly swollen after yesterdays fight, and she felt a small happiness in knowing she was to blame for it. Then she cleared her throat and looked away from Thekk. She let her gaze move across the faces of the other children instead. «There's no law against it.»

«You are not welcome here, she-elf! You see; this training area is for dwarves only.» Aín continued offending her, leaning on his stick as he looked at her with condescending eyes. Kíliel pressed her lips together with rising anger. The insult stung deep, but standing before Thekk she would not let them drive her off with petty talk. She was, after all, the future queen of Erebor, and she would have him eat his words.

They were seven in total, besides Kíliel, with five boys and two girls, and Aín was the biggest and strongest of them all, causing the other's to follow his example out of terror of him turning on them as well.

She took a stick from the rack on the left side, and moved towards Aín with proud steps.

«Are you afraid of fighting me, Aín? Afraid you'll be bested by the _she-elf_?» She mocked back, her tiny hands grasping the stick as she stepped closer to him. He was more than a head taller than her, as he had already begun to grow into the size of a mature dwarf, even if he was only three years older than her.

Aín roared with laughter. «And what would you know about fighting? You're an elf, your very existence is a disgrace. Your father has dishonoured the line of Durin by his union with your filthy elven mother.» He towered over her, his eyes narrow and his tone venomous. «Had I been you I had not dared to show my face in public.»

Kíliel sneered at him, feeling the impulse to hit him grow almost uncontrollable in her stomach. As she was about to raise her hand and hit him with the stick, someone stepped between them. She was surprised to see the brown hair of Thekk, the boy she despised, as he stepped in front of her and pushed Aín backwards away from her.

«You have no honour as a dwarf, speaking to your princess without respect,» Thekk sneered at him and even as a head lower he was intimidating. «She's the granddaughter of Thorin Oakenshield, and I bet she'd have no problem beating your disrespectful arse if she was but a head taller. Pick on someone your own size, or back off. There is no honour in fighting you, who uses your tongue to win a battle.»

Kíliel felt her mouth fall open. The words coming from Thekk's mouth were the last she had expected from the boy who had insulted her equally, just a day ago. What was this? Some trick?

«Isn't this precious?» Aín roared and looked to the other children for support in his mockery. None said a word. Aín turned back to Thekk, his enthusiasm somewhat lessened. «Sticking up for your lover, ey, Thekk? Khathuzh âzyungâl!» He grinned through clenched teeth and looked at Thekk with a daring glare. It was clear with his narrow eyes that he did not like the situation, as he felt his loss of control over the children.

Kíliel felt her anger rise again at the insult, even if it was only partly meant for her. 'Elf-lover' he had called Thekk, and it was a grave insult, especially after her mother and father had married. It disrespected the line of the king, her family, though it was Thekk he had used it against.

«If that is what it means to support the future queen of Erebor, that I am. Yet you are nothing but a coward,» Thekk grinned and took a step closer to Aín. «So big and tough with your sharp tongue, but afraid when faced with a real opponent. It is you who is not a true dwarf.»

Aín snarled, glaring at Thekk, but said nothing.

The two dwarves held gazes for a long while, and the other children became nervous at their silence. They did not know whether to support their leader or the new boy who was after all a royal.

Suddenly Thekk grinned, and lowering his head he gazed at Kíliel with a playful expression. He winked at her, and for the first time ever the gesture did not annoy her. Though she was still in shock at his supportive words, and even now, after being insulted so deeply, he did not show a sign of anger. She did not know this Thekk. She had thought him all figured out, and now understood there might be more to him than just the rough exterior. It changed everything.

«Your think you're so important,» Aín grinned bitterly and pressed a finger against Thekk's shoulder, pushing him back. «But even if your father bought you a wealthy bride, that does not make you a king. Erebor needs a good king, not an elf-lover.»

That must have been the drop, for it was then that Thekk turned back to Aín and buried his fist in his face with such force the older boy staggered backwards and lost his balance. He fell heavily and was out cold on the ground. A small river of blood began running down the side of his face from his nose.

Kíliel gasped in shock, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. It might be because she had known and seen him every day for a year, but she suddenly realised that Thekk had grown excessively since he had come to Erebor. He was perhaps not as tall as the mature dwarves yet, not with his ten years of Aín junior, but seeing him now Kíliel noticed the muscles under his shirt, his strong neck and big fists, and she realised they must hold immense power. It was like he was a completely different dwarf from the one she had attacked the night before.

She stood gaping along with all the other children, and he turned to her.

«None but me insult my future queen and wife,» Thekk grinned with a crooked smile that she had never before seen him wearing. He winked at her and walked away from the scene before she could do or say anything.

Kíliel felt the blush in her cheeks grow, yet she did not know what to think as she watched him walk away. What did this mean for her? For them? She only knew with certainty that he had renewed her impression of him, and given her respect for the dwarf she had kept nothing but resentment for from the day they met a year ago. How wrong she had been.

She decided then and there to give him another chance. Even if he was rough around the edges, spoke through his nose and had manners alike those of a stubborn pony, he had showed her that he could become a dwarf she one day could rely on.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Yeah, this was a long one, but surprisingly easy to write. All of the scenes came very natural, and I honestly feel they are all very important to this chapter, so I hope you won't hate me for the lenght!^^' And school has been very demanding, so that's why I postponed finishing it 'til now.<strong>

**So this chapter is about introducing her to the harsh life she will start leading as the future queen, and also she sees Thekk from a different side than before. To any of you who think his actions are weird, keep in mind that they are still children (her with a mentality of an 8 year-old, and thekk around 9, even if she is technically older than him x) I know im confused myself) and how do boys show that they like girls? they taunt and mock, though will save them from any harm, and dont tell me im crazy, for this is a fact! So what do we take from this; Thekk has been in love with her from the start! :D (I may be tired, so do overlook any awkwardness! Thanks ^^' )**

**Well, I hope you like it! My co-conspirator salierifemme91 and myself have discussed them both so much we have fallen in love with Thekk without even realising it, as I hope you will too! ^^ But do not disgard Legolas. He has still a part to play in all of this! :3 **


End file.
